Hungwong Commuter Rail Line B
Flintstones Street - Vandenhoon|type = Commuter rail line|system = Hungwong Commuter Rail|location = Hungwong, Prefecture A, Sigma Country|start = Flintstones Street Iniga|end = Vandenhoon Belerston|opened = 1980|operator = Sigma Railway System|track_gauge = 1,067 mm|services = Local, express, etc.|line_number = B}} Line B of Hungwong Commuter Rail is a railway line in Hungwong, Prefecture A in Sigma Country. The gauge is 1,067 mm. This commuter rail line was famous for 31 October 1987 , which the train hit the bus, then derailed and crashed into another train. Stations The top of the list represents north; the bottom represents south. Flintstones Street Branch * Flintstones Street * Yandwick * Hasslebill * Rosie * Gillinfton * Yadhills * Anniebrugh * Injasfahl * Ganterwick * Esseldon * Kindall * Kennedy * Toreph * Sixth Street * Tepper * Glinklion Iniga Branch * Iniga * Folledherse * Ganda * Epplemine * Howard * Torpedo Hills * Bowan * Califer * Cellunia * Glinklion Main Branch * Cellunia, Tepper * Glinklion * Carsup * Windowvale * Rotterdam * Kowshleigh * Galva * Attornland * Auburn * Shiesbury * Diamantina * Wintonburgh * Losdale * Marrington * Maid Marian Avenue * Tanwek * Oxley * Ondalath * Pillufmete * Yandina * Galdwick * Monson * Hungwong Central Station * Yippinda * Latswurk * Lombonria * Lunbugh * Lajinton * Yagha * Undelvist * Ungallerut * Yambo * Littasten * Lancoute * Lindt * Anderson * Anwick * Aldrich * Yanbang * Benalstun * Gappli * Kayo, Honalla Vandenhoon Branch * Gappli * Kayo * Gentrila * Gomi * Asalthon * Hoya * Henildon * Darby * Ferny Hills * Teheya * Randellion * Rosbar * Rucklia * Rendverry * Roldaka * Gayden * Gromi * Lattaska * Ebbu Vale * Vandenhoon Belerston Branch * Gappli * Honalla * Yesdo * Kallima * Garten * Yodluh * Kamsing * Depliten * Kardun * Windeln * Gallot * Yonsepple * Garinla-Tamshin * Belerston Service Codes Each train displays a service code and train number. Service code consists of 10 alphanumeric characters and are hexadecimal. The first five characters indicate the destination, the last five indicate the service. For example, 4A12600066 indicates a local train to Hungwong Central Station via Windowvale. Type of train (xxxxx00000) Destination (00000xxxxx) For express, rapid and commuter express trains, the first five indicate the destination, from 1 to 9, A and B: * 00001xxxxx: Hungwong Central * 00002xxxxx: Vandenhoon * 00003xxxxx: Honalla * 00004xxxxx: Darby * 00005xxxxx: Asalthon * 00006xxxxx: Iniga * 00007xxxxx: Maid Marian Avenue * 00008xxxxx: Flintstones Street * 00009xxxxx: Hoya * 0000Axxxxx: Anderson * 0000Bxxxxx: Auburn For local and local express trains, the first five indicate the destination, but beginning at 00100: * 00100xxxxx: Auburn * 00101xxxxx: Rendverry * 00102xxxxx: Ebbu Vale * 0011Axxxxx: Kallima * 0011Cxxxxx: Garinla-Tamshin * 00124xxxxx: Lattaska * 00127xxxxx: Gappli * 00128xxxxx: Maid Marian Avenue * 0012Bxxxxx: Glinklion * 0012Cxxxxx: Kennedy * 00131xxxxx: Yesdo via Littasten * 00132xxxxx: Yesdo via Rendverry * 00136xxxxx: Yesdo via Aldrich * 0013Exxxxx: Aldrich * 0013Fxxxxx: Yanbang * 00140xxxxx: Latswurk * 00156xxxxx: Vandenhoon * 0015Exxxxx: Vandenhoon via Hungwong Central Station * 00170xxxxx: Iniga * 00171xxxxx: Flintstones Street * 00394xxxxx: Windowvale * 00396xxxxx: Latswurk via Littasten * 0039Dxxxxx: Latswurk via Hoya * 00888xxxxx: Hungwong Central Station * 4A126xxxxx: Hungwong Central Station via Windowvale * 4B3C7xxxxx: Hungwong Central Station via Maid Marian Avenue A train number consists of 4 digits. Trains that go north or west are even numbers and trains that go south or east are odd numbers. Accidents 31 October 1987 Darby rail crash An express train bounded for Flintstones Street (service code 000080006B, train number 7524) hit a bus at a level crossing, derailed and crashed into a local train headed for Vandenhoon (service code 0015600066, train number 1501) at Darby railway station. The train 000080006B 7524 carried about 392 passengers, of which 222 were in costumes and 178 aged between 0 and 15. The train 0015600066 1501 carried only 50 passengers, all are in costumes. The bus was working on the service 95 when the train hit it. There are 2 deaths and 131 injuries as reported by Hungwong Central News. 14 April 1996 Truck-train collision in Anwick A train headed for Flintstones Street in the service code 0017100071, train number 1536 crashed into a truck carrying wood. The train was carrying 140 passengers; 1 died and 111 injured.